User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 12
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 11 (newest), 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) : To pose a question or discussion topic: : ''click "Leave message" to drop a new thread at the bottom.'' : (Let me know if you will expect a reply right here, or on your own Talk page as per the Wikipedia norm.) Add deaths Hey man, I appreciate your effort of adding those missing deaths. But I want to remind you that you'd better check Talk:Deaths on 24 first before adding them. --William 11:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Err, which specifically, there are more than two dozen threads? 18:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe those several posts I made?:P What I mean is you don't need to change the Season 4 death number in such a hurry because there are still some missing ones we need to check out in previous seasons. -William 05:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : Why wait? I do take those instances 1 verification at a time, and then change the count to reflect that instance and take it off the table, so there is one less mystery to worry about later. In this manner the death counts will be as accurate as possible (otherwise, I'd be "sitting on" my findings and leaving the page incomplete to nobody's benefit). If you can verify a missing death(s) instance and get a new accurate number, just jump in and update it, is my approach to it. : In other words, I don't pretend that the overall counts which I change are going to be permanent; the only thing permanent that I'm doing is the count of that particular instance which needed verification (assuming I'm counting it right). 06:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::All right all right, you got the point. But some of those posts were left there for ages. How can we get an accurate number if there's no one come to verify and reach an agreement? --William 06:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : The onus of verification is on us, since nobody else does it. Even if a 24 show runner mentions on his blog tomorrow that "the deaths of exactly 13,903 people were shown and/or mentioned throughout the course of the show", it would be an exciting lead but we would still want to verify it ourselves. : I would say that, for each missing instance that gets verified and the page gets re-tallied, the total figure gets closer and closer to the most accurate count possible. I don't suppose we'll ever know for sure if we've actually got the precise number, but hey, we try! 12:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay mate. Can you please check out this? ::On an unrelated one, does Don mean mister for these drug cartels? But I thought Don was only used for the Boss, like Don Corleone or Don Eladio. These capos are also called Don? --William 02:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) How on earth did you find David Orth? I do agree he looks the same but the hair would have prevented me from realizing it. Very cool! In the Italian mafia, "don" is reserved for the boss and I was surprised too when Gus starting reciting names like Don Luis, etc. It would seem the labels are different in the Latin gangs. (Also, I just noticed that The Narrator deleted those Dons pages I contributed. How humiliating for him. If you want to talk about Breaking Bad let me know on my Talk page there, I will see it because this little notice pops up to let me know someone posted there.) 15:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I spotted him in an episode of Supernatural. But Orth isn't a stunt performer, which makes me hesitated. :I noticed that you haven't showed up in Breaking Bad wiki for several months so I decided to post my questions here. They just don't want to create pages for minor characters. Actually I just finished the final episode today, but I was already spoliered about what happened to Gus and Tio, what a damn shame. --William 16:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories Like I told your friend Acer4666, I was about to go back and add categories, but thank you very much for immediately deleting my profile pics.What I'm going to do is just put the pics on the wiki, then add categories and put them on the pages. Please don't interfere.--BauerPhillip24 13:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : When that much time keeps elapsing before the pics are properly labeled, everyone has no choice but to think you're constantly ignoring the rules. You can add them but only if you can tag them at the moment of upload, or about a day afterward the longest. Otherwise, just don't upload them at that moment; wait until you know the episode. and have been getting trashed with all those untagged pics. 14:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Live Appearances Hey, do those Live Appearances boxes only go on character articles?--BauerPhillip24 19:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, "Live appearances" headings only go on articles for individual characters, objects, buildings, and certain places. 00:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories Oh, thanks again. You see, what I was thinking, was, you know how on articles it says "Wiki 24 has a collection of images related to..."? I just thought it might be cool to access every picture the wiki has of, say, TAC Teams at once. But if we don't do that on this wiki, hey, I have no problem with that. Sorry.--BauerPhillip24 23:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Masterminds At Category:Masterminds, we talk about that Alan Wilson was not the mastermind of Day 5. But if you look at Alan Wilson's page and some other pages, it says that Alan was the mastermind of Day 5. We know that Graem Bauer was the mastermind of Day 5. A bit confused for me. --Station7 10:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : What's that? 18:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe Station7 is referring to this post about how we don't know for certain how involved Wilson was in the Sentox conspiracy. I've changed his article to remove references to him being the "mastermind" and just that he was involved. Let me know if there's anywhere else that needs changing station--Acer4666 (talk) 19:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes Acer, that's what I meant. Good job Acer. It became a bit confused for me. --Station7 20:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Spam? SOR-REE, dude, I'm just wondering what the hell the point of that re-orginization of Weapons on 24 was. And for season 3-8, where the hell did all those pictures go?--BauerPhillip24 22:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :They didn't go anywhere, it's a work in progress. The point of the re-organisation is to give some sort of order to the out-of-universe weapons pages which were divided by manufacturer, season, character that uses them, or type of gun, in different ways in different places.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Acer is correct, those images never existed here. What you're seeing now is just a skeletal framework, it is just the kind of thing you might love to work on BauerPhillip24! 22:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Nuclear Emergency Support Team Hey, you mind if I create a separate article for Nuclear Emergency Support Team? They're the guys who tried to defuse the nuke in Season 2 and tried to track down the fuel rods in Season 8.--BauerPhillip24 23:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :N.E.S.T.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Fanon stories Are you 24 fanon stories able to be put on blogs? --Station7 18:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : My fanfic will go on a user sub-page sometime in the future, and I will redirect the user sub-page Talk to a separate blog if anyone wants to discuss it. But that is just me. If you're really asking what to do with your story, it can go in either place: User namespace, or Blog namespace, whichever you prefer. 02:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nuclear Football Hey, I moved the oou info to "Background info and notes", hope the article can be taken off "Articles Needing Attention".--BauerPhillip24 20:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Whoops Hey, man, I created a sub-page on my user page, but in the process inadverdently made an entire article about it. Please delete it as soon as possible. Sorry. I'm not trying to vandalize or anything...--BauerPhillip24 22:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just handled it. Thief12 04:08, January 27, 2012 (UTC) E-mail I sent you a message through the Wiki yesterday, but I don't know if you got it, and I also forgot to leave my e-mail address. Anyway, I don't mind putting it here. If you can, drop me a line, so I can ask you something. My e-mail is cjgiovannetti@hotmail.com. Thanks! Thief12 15:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC)